According to the prior art, several network architectures are known. Some of them are based on a centralised architecture. Hence, the Wi-Fi system (based on the IEEE 802.11a standard) has a non-centralised task sequencing architecture (or scheduling) with a contention channel access. Such an architecture does not enable a sufficient Quality of Service (or QoS) to be managed effectively for some applications. The Wimax system (based on the IEEE 802.16 standard) possesses a centralised scheduling architecture, which allows the implementation of a more appropriate quality of service for certain applications (maximum delivery time for a packet (typically 5 ms) and bandwidth guaranteed for each connection request).
Nevertheless, the techniques implemented in the Wimax networks do not enable a quality of service to be guaranteed for all the applications, for example for video type communications, data being received by wireless cameras moving around in noisy radio-frequency environments, subject to interference or disturbed by obstacles creating signal losses or echoes. Hence, a communication with a wireless station can be cut off suddenly (for example, when the mobile station is moving around). Indeed, the support or the coverage of a wireless link cannot be guaranteed, which may cause reception problems when a station or its environment moves.
In cell networks, mobile stations communicating with a base station in a cell are used. When a mobile phone moves from one cell to another, a mobile station associates with another base station according to a handover procedure. The disadvantage of the known techniques is that they are not suitable for maintaining the communication without interruption for some applications (particularly for applications with very high bitrate and in real time, e.g. for video data transmissions of mobile cameras to a fixed node).